Life
by IreneReiko-chan
Summary: Summary: Kisah hidup seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Perjuangan hidupnya. Menemukan secercah cahaya kehidupan, hampir mengakhiri hidupnya dan bertemu dengan cahayanya yang hampir hilang tenggelam dalam kegelapan.


**Life**

 **Fairy tail**

 **Main cast: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel**

 **happy reading~**

Jika banyak bertanya, kenapa sampai sekarang ia tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, ia hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan senyum lembut. Jika banyak yang bertanya kenapa ia sama sekali tak menjalin hubungan dengan sosok Natsu Dragneel yang selalu ada disisinya, pandangannya akan melembut dan menerawang. Sekali lagi senyum lembutnya tak luntur meski banyak yang menyayangkan hal tersebut.  
Ia dan music.

Ia dan Natsu.

Ia begitu mencintai keduanya. Mencintai keduanya hingga ia merasa bahwa hidupnya benar-benar lengkap dengan dua keberadaan hal yang ia cintai tersebut. Namun, tentu saja tak semua hal bisa ia dapatkan. Harus ada yang ia korbankan. Music atau Natsu.

Music adalah hal pertama yang membuatnya mengerti apa itu passion dalam hidup saat ia berada dalam keadaan terburuk. Kemiskinan, tanpa kedua orang tua disisinya, hidup di dalam rumah tua dan sempit bersama neneknya yang tua renta. Bahkan untuk mencecapi rasa bersekolah dengan nyaman, pakaian bersih dan baru, juga teman-teman sangat sulit baginya. Bagaikan mimpi yang sulit ia gapai.

Disaat ia meringkuk di sudut jalanan dengan pakaian sekolah yang sobek dan wajah muram, dentingan piano mengisi setiap sudut pendengarannya. Mencari-cari keberadaan alunan music piano yang samar-samar mulai diiringi dengan nyanyian sedih seorang gadis. Hingga kaki mungilnya berhenti di sebuah panti asuhan kecil. Menatap kagum pada dua sosok berbeda jenis kelamin yang tengah bernyanyi dan bermain piano. Si gadis kecil bernyanyi dengan suara yang memukau dan si pemuda dengan permainan piano yang menyayat hati.

Hingga detik terakhir alunan piano, air matanya turun tanpa sadar. Menyadarkannya bahwa banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya termasuk si pemuda pemain piano. Pemuda berambut pinkish itu hampir bersuara memanggilnya, tepat saat ia bergegas melarikan diri. Minggu-minggu berikutnya, ia kembali memerhatikan panti tersebut. Menunggu kapan dua orang menakjubkan itu kembali memainkan music mereka. Bernyanyi sangat indah hingga dadanya terasa sesak dan membuatnya bermimpi semalaman mendengar music mereka.

Ia tak tahu siapa mereka. Hanya sekali itu muncul dan tak pernah hadir. Seperti pelangi yang hadir dengan indahnya namun juga menghilang dengan begitu cepat. Hari berganti hari dan tahun berganti tahun. Hingga saat umurnya menginjak 14 tahun, ia tak pernah absen untuk mengecek panti tersebut. Waktu remajanya hanya dihabiskan dengan membantu neneknya menjual sayur-sayur segar yang ditanam dipekarangan belakang rumah neneknya ataupun sekolah dan kerja sambilan disebuah minimarket yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Mencari uang untuk makan dan biaya sekolah. Rasa penasarannya akan dua sosok itu menjadikan sebuah keinginan untuk bertemu dan lamat-lamat menjadi motivasi untuknya. Alunan music piano yang tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya.

Music. Itu hal terindah pertama yang menyentuh hatinya. Mengambil seluruh atensinya kala belajar dan membuatnya terppacu untuk mengejar oktaf tertinggi yang pernah ia dengar dari gadis itu. Membuatnya mencuri kesempatan kala pulang sekolah untuk belajar mengerti piano hingga akhirnya ia semakin dalam mencintai music. Bermain sekali dua kali saat festival sekolah dan mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dalam mata pelajaran music. Tapi hidupnya tak selancar yang ia perkirakan. Neneknya meninggal diumurnya yang masih belia. 16 tahun dan menjadikannya sebatang kara. Tak memiliki siapapun di dunia kecuali music.

Ya, hanya music. Dan juga Natsu.

Butuh waktu tiga bulan baginya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Menghabiskan waktunya terluntang lantung di jalanan kota Magnolia tanpa gairah hidup. Music terlupakan olehnya saat itu dan hanya pikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya yang menyedihkan yang terlintas dipikirannya. Tepat saat itulah, dia kembali datang. Dengan kemeja putih kusut, payung hitam dan rambut pinkish yang selalu terlihat sama di ingatannya. Membentaknya dengan kilatan amarah lalu melempar pisau yang ingin digunakannya untuk menyayat nadinya menjauh. Mencampurkan air matanya dengan rinai hujan yang membasahi perkotaan Magnolia. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dihadapan lelaki pinkish yang hanya terdiam bingung melihatnya.

Itulah awal ia mengenal Natsu. Pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu bukan lelaki sembarangan. Ia pianis ternama dan selalu diincar oleh agensi music besar. Seorang pianis yang hobi berkeliaran ke sana kemari memberikan pertunjukannya pada anak-anak panti sebagai hiburan. Seorang pianis ternama yang mengenal dirinya saat pentas disekolah dulu.

Hingga setahun ia mengenal Natsu, pemuda itu menawarkannya untuk mengikuti audisi music dari salah satu agensi yang ia kenal. Ia gagal dalam percobaannya yang ke sepuluh hingga sebuah tawaran untuk bergabung dengan agensi kecil mengagetkannya. Natsu menyuruhnya untuk menerima tawaran tersebut dan ia menyanggupinya. Melakukan pelatihan berat. Hampir setiap harinya ia berkutat di dalam ruang latihan. Bernyanyi, melatih pianonya dan mendapat bentakan dari pelatihnya kala suaranya menghasilkan nada aneh. Bekerja paruh waktu untuk hidupnya dan pergi kesekolah untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya.

Ia tak pernah mengeluh melakukan semua itu. Bahkan hingga rasanya tulangnya remuk, tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan suaranya hampir hilang, ia tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Ia mensyukurinya. Setidaknya, ia bisa mengalihkan rasa sedihnya dengan melakukan banyak kegiatan. Hingga 2 tahun lamanya ia berlatih dan akhirnya ia melakukan debut pertamanya.

Sekali lagi percobaan pertamanya gagal. Cemoohan dan hinaan datang silih berganti dari orang-orang yang menonton. Hanya Natsu yang datang kepadanya, memberi semangat bahwa tak semua berjalan lancar seperti yang diperkirakan. Menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyerah dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengubah hinaan tersebut menjadi pujian kekaguman. Mengubah cemoohan itu menjadi tepuk tangan dan derai air mata bangga. Tentu saja ia berjuang. Ia tak ingin hidupnya kembali menyedihkan. Cukup Natsu yang berada di sampingnya sudah mampu membuatnya semakin bersemangat mengejar keinginannya. Mimpinya selama ini yang pernah ia katakan dengan lantang di hadapan neneknya dan mendapatkan tawa senang. Makanya bila banyak bertanya apa arti Natsu bagi hidupnya, ia takkan segan-segan untuk berkata bahwa, "Natsu-san adalah pahlawanku. Cahayaku dan payungku. Memberi secercah cahaya dalam hidup kelamku dan menjadi payungku malam itu. Dia pahlawanku yang menyelamatkanku."

Sekali lagi para wartawan dan fans tak merasa puas. Bertanya sekali lagi apakah terbersit keinginan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Natsu. Menjadikan wawancara yang awalnya bertemakan promosi lagu menjadi kisah percintaan.

"Butuh 2 tahun bagiku untuk melihat kalian puas dengan musikku. Butuh 2 tahun bagiku untuk mengubah pandangan kalian semua tentangku dan butuh 5 tahun aku bisa berdiri di sini. Dicintai oleh kalian semua, mendapatkan banyak penghargaan dan musikku diterima oleh semua orang. Selama itulah Natsu-san selalu ada untukku. Tidak, jauh sebelum aku mengerti music, sebelum aku mengerti kenapa hidup terus berputar, bahkan sebelum Natsu-san mengenalku, Natsu-san sudah datang dihidupku. Mengisi setiap ingatanku dengan permainan pianonya selama 7 tahun lamanya. Permainan music yang begitu indah yang pernah kudengar selama ini." Jelasnya. Senyum lembutnya tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya dan semua orang terdiam mendengarnya. Seolah-olah kata-kata lembut itu menusuk secara tak kasat mata pada mereka.

Ia menghembus napas pelan sejenak. Mengingat begitu banyak pelajaran berharga selama ini yang ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya. Belajar bagaimana menghargai hidup, mengerjar mimpi, menghormati setiap orang, dan juga mencintai seseorang. "Dia yang membuatku yang awalnya hanya berniat untuk mendengarkan musiknya lagi, malah jadi mencintai music. Berharap bahwa suatu hari, dengan musikku ini aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Berterima kasih untuk saat itu atas musiknya yang menghangatkan hatiku. Makanya, aku tak bisa berkencan dengan Natsu-san. Aku tak pantas untuk bisa berdiri sejajar dengan pahlawanku sendiri."

"Setidaknya, bisa bertemu dengannya saja sudah membuatku bersyukur. Terima kasih, Natsu-san. Terima kasih atas segalanya." Akhirnya sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Berharap bahwa Natsu akan mendengarnya.

Hari istimewa itu menjadi pembelajaran bagi semua orang yang hadir. Juga hari itu membuat seseorang berdebar kencang dari kejauhan. Meringis memegang dadanya lalu pergi dengan berbagai macam emosi dari sana.

The End~

 _Ada saat dimana kau merasa hidupmu begitu membingungkan  
_

 _Ada saat dimana kau merasa hidupmu begitu menyedihkan_

 _Namun, tak semua hal yang terjadi dihidupmu adalah kesalahan_

 _Tak selalu hidup ini berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu_

 _Hanya saja, jalan hidup ditentukan oleh dirimu sendiri_

 _Terpuruk atau bangkit adalah pilihan_

 _Tapi, kalau kau menjadikan semua perjalanan hidupmu sebagai pembelajaran_

 _Memilih untuk bangkit_

 _Kau melangkah satu lebih maju dari orang lain_

 _Menjadikan dirimu lebih kuat dari yang lain_

 _dan kau belajar bagaimana kau menghargai setiap detik hidupmu_

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu tadi?" Ia tersentak kaget begitu melewati lorong gedung untuk konser fanmeetingnya. Mata madunya menatap kaget pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri menyandar pada dinding pertigaan lorong. Menatapnya dengan intens meski sikapnya tampak dingin.

Ia menghela napas. Setengah jam lagi ia akan tampil dan ia tak boleh merusak dandanannya. Setidaknya ia tak boleh menangis di hadapan Natsu. Jadi ia menatap lurus pemuda yang menjadi poros hidupnya tersebut. "Perkataan yang mana?"

Natsu mendesah kasar. Beranjak dari sandarannya dan menarik tubuh gadis pirang kesukaannya itu agar terhimpit oleh dinding dan tubuhnya. Mengurung tubuh yang kini terlihat kaku dengan lengan kokohnya. "Kau yang tak ingin berkencan denganku."

"Aku ser-"

"Kalau begitu berkencanlah denganku." Potong Natsu. Seolah tak ingin mendengar jawaban si gadis yang akan merusak semua rencananya. Dilihatnya mata si gadis melebar sempurna dan wajahnya menjadi gugup. "Nat-"

"Berkencanlah denganku. Penuhi keinginan semua orang dengan berkencan denganku. Ikuti keinginan hatimu yang sebenarnya menginginkanku. Tak ada salahnya berkencan dengan pahlawanmu sendiri yang juga terpikat olehmu sejak awal bertemu." Lidahnya kelu. Ia tak mampu menjawab perkataan Natsu dan kepalanya mendadak terasa kosong. Bahkan ketika Natsu sudah melepaskan kurungannya, ia tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

Natsu tersenyum tipis. Meraih tangan mungil kesukaannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Lucy Heartfilia. Jadilah kekasihku."

* * *

 **Nah, saya kembali hadir ditengah-tengah jadwal UAS yang hampir selesai**

 **Gomen! bukannya nyambung nulis Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan, saya malah nulis cerita lain. maklumin saja ya soalnya tiba-tiba dapat ide pas inget perjuangan salah satu idola saya. Bener-bener salut banget sama dia, gak nyerah padahal udh dicemooh orang-orang. Tekadnya kuat banget buat berhasil seperti sekarang. ah~ hidup memang tak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kita semua. Saya udah pernah ngerasain gimana disaat terburuk, jatuh sejatuhnya dan buat orang tua saya nangis, tapi karena itu lah saya bertekad untuk mengubahnya. Benar-benar tekad buat bikin tangis orang tua saya jadi senyum bangga. yah, sekarang masih prosesnya.**

 **yang penting saya mau nekankan disini buat _positive thinking_. O _ptimis_ dan melangkah maju dalam hidup. seperti yang diucapkan oleh idola saya.**

 **nah, mungkin ceritanya agak sedikit tak nyambung, tapi ya beginilah yang ada dipikiran saya.**

 **Oh ya, saya masih sulit mikir buat sambungan cerita Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan jadi mungkin memang agak lama update chap berikutnya. heheheh, gomen~**

 **nah, semoga minna-san semua suka dengan cerita saya kali ini.**

 ** _Jaa nee~~_**


End file.
